1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an improved compound exhaust system for engines in flying craft capable of increased energy efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous aircraft and spacecraft utilize solid, gas or liquid fossil fuels in jet or rocket engines to provide thrust necessary for flight of the craft. While numerous improvements in engine efficiency have been achieved over the years, the main focus in further efficiency has been in the engine design itself and much energy is still wasted or needlessly expelled out the exhaust of such conventional jet or rocket engine exhaust systems.
There is a need for a more energy conserving exhaust system that can minimize wasted fuel by effectively obtaining more thrust for a given input supply of fuel.
Applicant has overcome the above long felt needs and desires by inventing a novel compound exhaust system that replicates additional thrust by reusing the exhaust several times over before it is spent out the final stage of the exhaust system.
The invention relates to a compound exhaust system including two or more stages, preferably three, that use the force of the exhaust gases traveling through the exhaust system to maximize thrust and minimize wasted energy consumption. In particular, the compound exhaust system for a thrust generating source comprises at least a first stage exhaust and a smaller, second stage exhaust, the first stage exhaust including
an inlet control that receives exhaust gases travel at a high speed from a thrust generating source, the inlet control having a predetermined inlet diameter at a centerline of the exhaust;
a diverging conical wall extending from the inlet control to a lower support of the first stage,
an inverted cone impact area in-line with the centerline, the inverted cone impact area having a diameter substantially the same as the diameter of the inlet control and being located between the lower support and the inlet control,
a canalled solid impact area surface extending from the inverted cone impact area to the lower support, the canalled solid impact area and the diverging conical wall defining a first gas expansion area therebetween, the canalled solid impact area surface having a series of deep annular canals at an angle of about 45xc2x0 to the centerline and a series of high speed jet nozzles extending between the canals,
a first upper cone-shaped reaction area surface defined on a bottom surface of the canalled solid impact area surface and defining an upper boundary of a first upper cone-shaped gas reaction area, the series of high speed jet nozzles running parallel to the canals and extending through the canalled solid impact area to define a flow path between the first gas expansion area and the first upper cone-shaped gas reaction area,
a lower high impact reaction area surface having a lower cone-shaped gas reaction area surface located along the centerline and defining a lower boundary of the upper cone-shaped gas reaction area, the lower high impact reaction area surface also having a diverging conical element extending from the lower cone-shaped gas reaction area surface to the lower support, and
a first low pressure gas overflow channel in fluid communication with the first upper cone-shaped reaction area, the first low pressure gas overflow channel being defined along a periphery of the lower support of the first stage and channeling gases from the first upper cone-shaped reaction area to the second stage of the exhaust system, and
the second stage exhaust including
a converging conical wall extending from the lower support of the first stage to a lower support of the second stage,
a second inverted cone impact area in-line with the centerline, the second inverted cone impact area having a diameter smaller than the diameter of the inlet control and being located between the lower support of the first stage and the lower support of the second stage,
a second canalled solid impact area surface extending from the second inverted cone impact area to the lower support of the second stage, the canalled solid impact area and the converging conical wall defining a second gas expansion area therebetween, the second canalled solid impact area surface having a second series of deep annular canals at an angle of about 45xc2x0 to the centerline and a second series of high speed jet nozzles extending between the second canals and also angled at about 45xc2x0,
a second upper cone-shaped reaction area surface defined on a bottom surface of the second canalled solid impact area surface and defining an upper boundary of a second upper cone-shaped gas reaction area, the second series of high speed jet nozzles running parallel to the second canals and extending through the second canalled solid impact area surface to define a flow path between the second gas expansion area and the second upper cone-shaped gas reaction area,
a second lower high impact reaction area surface having a second lower cone-shaped gas reaction area surface located along the centerline defining a lower boundary of the second upper cone-shaped gas reaction area, the lower high impact reaction area surface also having a diverging conical element extending from the lower cone-shaped gas reaction area surface to the lower support, and
a second low pressure gas overflow channel in fluid communication with the second upper cone-shaped reaction area, the second low pressure gas overflow channel being defined along a periphery of the lower support of the second stage and channeling gases from the second upper cone-shaped reaction area toward a thrust vectoring nozzle located downstream from the second stage of the compound exhaust system, which forms an exit from the compound exhaust system.
The invention also relates to a novel airframe that uses multiple engines having the inventive compound exhaust system.